


They're Just Friends

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Cory knew the story of "just friends" all too well, he had lived it of course! This is Cory's thoughts of Riley and Lucas's love story.





	

“They’re just friends,” Maya said.

“Believe me, I know the story,” Cory responded.

Cory knew the story of best friends-turned-lovers all too well. His relationship Topanga had started when they were friends a long time ago. Now, he was married with two kids, and a eighth grade history teacher, currently watching one of said kids flirt with Lucas, her boyfriend of ten months.

Sure, Cory had been surprised when Lucas had come up to him after class one day and asked if he could take Riley out on a date.

Guess those years growing up in Texas taught the boy more than just a few manners.

“I lied to you,” Maya said, coming up to Cory before class started. “They’re not just friends.”

“You didn’t lie,” Cory said, smiling his usual Cory-smile. Sure, he hated the fact that Riley was growing up and noticing boys, but who was he to complain when his relationship with Topanga had started when they were so little?

“What do you mean? They’re obviously more than just friends.”

“You weren’t lying then. If you said that they’re just friends now I’d tell you that you were lying.”

“You okay with this? I mean, her dating?”

“As a father, I will never be okay with my little girl dating, Maya. When you grow up and marry, that’s the one thing that your husband will tell you after you have your daughter. She’ll have him in the palm of her hand. I gave him permission, I love them together and he’s a great guy, but in terms of her dating I’ll never be okay.”

“You’ll only lose her for college and marriage and that. Plus, she’ll come back. She always does,” Maya told the man who’d been like a father to her for the past few years.

Cory turned to Maya. “And I have you, too.” He turned back and looked at Rucas (cause apparently that’s what the kids were calling them these days) and smiled. “They make a great couple, don’t they?”

“Yeah, they really do.”

The bell rang and Maya headed to her seat next to Riley in the very front. Riley turned around so Lucas could only see the back of her head.

No, Riley and Lucas were no longer “just friends”. In fact, to Cory, they had never been “just friends”, not the way Riley was “just friends” with Farkle.

No, Cory knew the story of “They’re just friends” all to well, and while history was to repeat itself, he wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
